Activate
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Frankenstein finds out the Lord had left out one bit of information about the contract.


**Summary**: Frankenstein finds out the Lord had left out one bit of information about the contract.

More self-indulgent fic, haha.

* * *

**Activate**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Frankenstein tilted his head at Master, his eyebrows drawn together. He was still getting used to not being alone in his head, hearing snippets of Master's thoughts, feeling his emotions brush his mind, but he was sure what he heard had been a disconnected thought.

"No," Master said, amusement twining through their connection as he drank his tea, "you heard that correctly: you have another form."

Ah. Frankenstein shook his head, his expression clearing. "I'm aware of that, Master." It wasn't something he had ever seen, but the stories he had heard, and the conversations he had had with Ragar and Gejutel helped create an image in his mind.

"Not that one," Master said, and Frankenstein suddenly got the sense of purple. "When we formed the contract, you gained another form."

Frankenstein raised his eyebrows. The Lord hadn't mentioned that, but then, he hadn't mentioned a lot of things about the contract. "How do I do it?" And what was it?

The corners of Master's lips turned up into a wry smile. "I'm not sure." _You will have to transform to find out._

Hmm. It wasn't that surprising Master didn't know, if this was the first contract he had formed also. So, how would he try to do this…? Frankenstein had never willingly initiated a transformation before; it was only when he lost control of himself that the Dark Spear tried to take over.

"I can guide you," Master offered, setting his teacup down, looking up at him, "but that is all I will be able to do."

Frankenstein nodded. "I would like to try." If it didn't work, then he lost nothing, but having a second form that he could control would be useful.

He felt Master's pleasure at that before he stood up. Frankenstein heard _Close your eyes_ and he did so, relaxing as he felt Master's comforting presence press all around him. He could feel a little hesitance from Master but Frankenstein trusted him, allowing him complete access to his mind.

Master went in, somehow leaving a trail for Frankenstein to follow; it didn't feel like they were taking a direct route to whatever Master was leading him to, but he wasn't lost either. Were they avoiding things in his mind that Master didn't want to touch, perhaps?

_Yes_, Master confirmed. _Your memories are your own; if you wish to share them with me you can, but you haven't consented to it yet._

Ah. _Thank you_.

A rush of warmth. Then, _Here_. Master directed his attention to something on their left. _This is where you activate your transformation. Once you know what it is, you only have to picture it in your mind to change._

_I see_. Frankenstein reached forward, not entirely sure how he grasped what Master indicated but as soon as he did, his skin prickled, and then it felt as if his skin had been coated evenly with mud. He could feel his body lengthening, both reaching up and down, giving Frankenstein the sense he was partially laying on his stomach. Frankenstein arched his back, shuddering as he felt his limbs meld into his body.

Frankenstein had already guessed what he was when he felt his tail curve around a chair and it was confirmed when his tongue flicked out, tasting the air before it slid back in. He couldn't keep his eyes closed and he saw he was no longer around Master's height - he towered over him now, enough that Master had to tilt his head up to look at him. When Frankenstein tried to blink, a third eyelid swept over his eye instead.

Hm, he wouldn't be able to do much in this form, due to his lack of limbs. He filed it away for future reference anyway; it could be useful for something else.

He blinked again, focusing on Master when he felt he wanted something. "Master?" His voice was deeper than usual and he could guess his new tongue would cause some difficulties with his pronunciation.

Master showed him what he wanted, a questioning feel attached to it and Frankenstein tried to smile in response. When that didn't work, his scales not allowing how wide he wanted it to be, he sent acceptance instead.

He bent his head so that it was level to Master's face. His tongue flicked out when Master placed his hand on his snout, his warmth seeping through his scales.

* * *

Only one main character left that I haven't physically transformed one way or another! 8D

You have no idea how much I wanted Frankenstein to coil up around Rai at the end. _No idea_.

I'd stopped there because I expected that there should be one last sentence before the fic was finished but it seems to be okay as it is?

Frankenstein is a biiiig golden snake. :D


End file.
